Forever or Never
by PhantomScribe
Summary: Ever since he became a genin, Lee had crushed on Hinata. Hinata has known since last year, but doesn't feel the same way. Lee will do anything to get her, even if that means getting Naruto out of the way. HinataxBushy Brow Lee
1. The Beginning

In the Final Valley

"Hinata! Hey, whats up?" Lee yelled. Hinata opened her eyes and turned his direction. "Hi Rock Lee. Hows it going?" Lee jumped off the ledge of the cliff he was standing on. "Nothin'. Just waiting for Guy Sensei. We're going to work on my Hidden Lotus." Hinata nodded. "Thats...intresting...?" She turned back forward and closed her eyes.

Lee kneeled next to her. "What'cha doing?" Hinata took a deep breath. "I'm meditating?" She straightened her back. Lee nodded slowly. "Thats nice. Well, umm, i'll leave you to it." He stood up and brushed off his pants. _Thank god,_ she thought. _I thought he'd never leave._ Lee smiled. "See'ya around." He jumped back onto the cliff. In a minute he was out of sight.

Hinata rolled her eyes. She knew Rock Lee had a crush on her for a while, but he's just so weird. Lee always spends his free time working out with Guy Sensei or alone. 24/7, he works out with a few hours of sleep, only dreaming of working out! Besides, her heart was set on Naruto, though he liked Sakura. Hinata came back to earth when she heard footstep behind her. "Good morning cousin. You're here early."

Neji stared at his cousin. "No, you're just late. Having fun with Tenten huh?" Hinata grinned. Neji sat next to her. "Maybe, maybe not." Tenten and Neji had been going out since Sauske left the Hidden Leaf Village, and that was a while ago. "I saw Lee jumping in the trees from this direction. Did he ask you out yet?" Hinata turned towards her cousin.

"Nice comeback. You're lucky I never told anyone about that day at the Hot Springs."

"It was one time! Don't bring it up." He nudged her playfully. Hinata nudged him back. "He never asked me out yet. If he did, I wouldn't know what to say. Hes sucha softy, I wouldn't want to hurt him. But then again, he was kinda stalking me during his free time for the past 2 weeks." Neji snickered. "I'm sorry, i'm sorry. Thats ashame, a real s-shame." He busted out laughing.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a while. Tenten must really make you happy. About time." Neji smiled softly. "Eh, well, love tenders the hart heart."

"You just made that up didn't you?"

"Well...yeah." They laughed.


	2. Agreement

In the training grounds

Naruto threw his kunai at a log. "So you want me to help you get a girl who you like but she likes me?" Lee grunted. "Y'know, when you say it it's a whole lot more complicated. But yes, thats right." He kneeled next to Naruto. "Look, will you do it or not? I mean, you still like that pink-haired demon who likes an emo kid." Naruto punched Lee's arm. "Shut up, man. Shes not a demon, she just hits like one." Lee punched him back. "Oww, Bushy Brow. God, that training with Super Bushey Brow payed off, huh?"

Lee grinned, then he got serious. "Well, if you do it, i'll help you with Sakura."

"No help needed. She finally said yes during our last mission. We're going out tonight, so I can't help you then." Naruto stood and grabbed his kunai's from the log. "She probly doesn't like you because she thinks your weird." Lee's smile turned into a depressed look. "Wha?! I'm not weird."

"Everyone in the village thinks so, since your training is schueduled for every moment of your life."

"If other people did that, they would understand!" Lee said defensivly. "I should've asked Neji, since he's a better ninja!" Naruto turned. "No way! 64 palms sucks compared to my Raseigan! I'll do it! But don't go to any conclusions."

In Hinata's Bedroom

Hinata brushed her hair slowly. _Ugh, why is Lee still in my mind. He's so annoying. _She never got him out of her mind since their last encounter. Though he was annoying, he was kinda cute and had a fun side. Then there was a knock on the door. "Hinata? Are you in there?" Hinata's heart dropped. _Oh my god, _she thought. "Y-yes, i'm just brushing my hair. The door's open." The door slowly opened as Naruto walked in.

"Hey. Uhh, Neji let me in. I wanted to talk to you." Hinata turned towards him. "Oh, o-ok. Whats up?" Naruto walked over to her bed and sat next to her. _What a dream come true!_ _No, don't jump to conclusions. Maybe he wants to borrow some money again for ramen._ She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Hinata?" She turned to him. "H-hi! Sorry, just thinking. Hehe." Hinata blushed embarrisedly.

"So, uhh, I have this 'friend.' And he likes you. A lot. But he's too afraid to tell you. So he asked me to tell you." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "So this 'friend' wants to ask me out?" Hinata asked. "Yeah. So, will you?" Naruto slightly smiled. "Of course i'll go out with you Naruto!"

"Great! I'll tell L- wha?!" Hinata hugged Naruto's waste. _This is not what I meant, _he thought. _What will I say to Bushey Brow?! He's gonna kill me!_

Hinata let go and blushed. "So, when?" Naruto stared at her blankly. "When...? Oh, you mean the date, heh heh. Uhh, i'm busy tonight so uhh how about tomorrow?" _No, NO, NO! What am I doing?! _

"Ok! Where?"

"At Ichiraku's Ramen Shop at 8 o' clock. See you then?" Hinata jumped up from her bed. "That will work! I mean! Ok, see you then. Hehehe." _Dammit! Why did I set it up? I don't like this girl! I like Sakura! _Naruto got up and walked backwards to the door. "B-b-bye!" He dashed out. "Bye Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled from her room. _He finally likes me! Yes! It's finally true! Naruto-kun like ME!!!_

Naruto walked slowly down the deserted streets of the village. "What will I tell Lee?"


End file.
